dttlbbmfandomcom-20200213-history
Muto Ikki
Muto Ikki is the crown prince of the Dark Draconian Empire and heir to the throne. Muto was raised to serve as one of the Empire's top soldiers before he would become king, standing out amongst most of his kind due to his exceptional skill and power, which came as a result of his father's impossibly high expectations. Muto is sharp-witted, always on edge, and holds an incredibly strong sense of pride, along with a drive to relentlessly pursue and accomplish his goals by any means. While usually preferring to work alone and for his own gain, Muto has cooperated with the residents of Anu on a few rare occasions. Background Early Life Muto was born to Regül Von Verhängnis and Ume Ikki on planet Verhängnis, homeworld of the Dark Draconians. He was one of the hundred children Regül had to find a worthy heir, and was one of the youngest. Unlike many of his other siblings, Muto had inherited his father's Flair, which had turned a few heads. Despite this, both his father and many others saw very little in him due to his low Matter Level and innocent demeanor. His early childhood was spent with his mother, something uncommon since the formation of the Empire, as most newborn Dark Draconians are immediately taken to be raised for a specific role. He came to love his mother greatly, thinking very highly of her and hoping to one day forge and equally strong relationship with his father. At around the age of six, Muto and his other ninety-nine siblings were all to now be raised by their father, Regül, learning the ways of being a leader and training extensively to grow stronger. Though Muto struggled throughout greatly, it wasn't until a few years into their training that he found reason to truly overcome the adversity. At age ten, Muto was up late playing a game with several other siblings of his after a day of intense training with their father. The ball they played with rolled out of their room, and Muto was tasked with retrieving it. He followed the ball all the way to his father's council room, where he managed to overhear Regül discussing plans with several of his closest confidants. Initially hoping to learn something that could one day help him become a great leader for the Empire, Muto stayed and listened. However, Regül explained that he wished to only have one heir to take the throne, and that to find said heir, all his children were to fight to the death to determine who was worthy of succeeding him once their training was completed. After overhearing this, Muto was eventually found out, and confronted by his father. Overwhelmed by all that he had heard, the prince gushed to his father and told him how wrong it was to pit his own children against each other, insisting that they all loved and admired him, and that his method of finding an heir was cruel and misguided. Muto's pleas were met by a scathing reply from Regül, defending his position, and punishing Muto for speaking out by striking him on the face. Wanting the lesson to be a permanent reminder, Regül used a special method to stunt Muto's regenerative abilities of the wound, leaving the facial scar that would remain with him for the rest of his life. Muto learned that there was only one way to earn his father's acceptance and his right to live, certain death to take him if he were to fail in any capacity. He kept the revelation to himself, the knowledge of what was to come motivating him to slowly climb to the top. Overtime, his standing amongst his siblings rose, eventually being seen as one of the most ambitious and skilled amongst them, exemplified by an impressive Matter Level. At the same time his great ambition came in, however, Muto became exceedingly reclusive towards his other siblings, distancing himself from all of them. A stark contrast to the kind and sociable boy he had been before. When the day to determine who the heir to the throne would be came, Muto emerged victorious after a violent and bloody battle. Many were shocked by the revelation that they had to kill their own kin, and were unable to fight to their fullest. But Muto had known for years, and had time to mentally prepare himself and train relentlessly harder for the act. Despite the foresight to brace for what was to come, he has suffered from survivor's guilt ever since, wondering if he should have informed his half-siblings of their father's plans, and laments the loss of his family despite all the distance he had attempted to build up. Imperial Enforcer After triumphing in Regül's test to find his heir, Muto was officially pronounced to be the crown prince of the Dark Draconian Empire, and destined to someday take the throne and rule as king. Upon his coronation as prince, he was granted the sword, Krisaegrimm, to serve as a symbol of his superiority. Until the day came, he was tasked with serving on the frontlines, actively claiming planets to serve as an example to the rest of the Empire. Muto had several members on his squadron, the one he most commonly worked with being Anor Boreas. In the span of a three years, the prince and his squadron had conquered dozens to hundreds of planets, tightening the chokehold that the Empire had on the universe. All seemed to be going smoothly, until a member of Muto's squadron, Koschei, was pronounced dead after an attempt to take the planet Anu. To amend his pristine record, both Muto and Anor traveled to Anu to conquer the world after their teammate's failure. Dark Draconian Arc Muto and Anor landed in the mountains of Gyozoku upon arrival on Anu. Rather than search for Koschei's murderer, Muto leveled a nearby village and waited for the destruction to attract potential threats of the planet's population to them. They were soon greeted by Mystic Dynamo and one other combatant. Sickened by their low Matter Levels, Muto ordered Anor to fight them while he waited for someone worth his time. This was partially answered upon the arrival of Masked Dynamo, who had a higher Matter Level than either of the two present, but still not enough to actively draw him into the fight. Muto only became involved after an unexpected attack from Mystic, which had ended in failure for her and a successful retaliation for Muto. This prompted Masked to attempt to fight him, with the prince still maintaining a clear advantage. He soon halted his fight after seeing Anor succumb to the enemy. Sickened by his failure, Muto approached his comrade and killed him before anyone else could, wanting to set an example and show his adversaries his ruthlessness. Category:Dark Draconians Category:Draconians Category:Flair Users Category:Verhängis Natives Category:Sword Users Category:Nero Users Category:Dark Draconian Empire Members Category:Godheads